


Insomnia

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, For Traffy's birthday, Insomniac Law, Kid wants to help, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law had this little problem and Kid is woken by some staring of the older, so he decides to help him with this illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun you little pervs and maybe leave some kudos and a comment! I would love to read your opinion!!

Insomnia

 

_“It's not like I'm complaining or so. Not really. I couldn't even if I really wanted. Sleep just didn't come. Sometimes I'm asking myself, if the so called 'sandman' avoids me on purpose. But why? I'm not really bloodthirsty, I knew worse. For example the snoring monster beside me in bed. Who it is you wanna know? I can tell. None but the Eustass 'Captain' Kid. Yes, sounds strange that he of all people that brute meatball is in bed with me. It's a welcome distraction to be honest. As long as he sleeps and I'm awake I can watch and study him, without him noticing it._

_His red hair is natural that loud, he's lacking any different hairline. But what's really interesting, he is also lacking any other body hair. Really. None! One could think his body concentrated his whole strength and color into the hair roots on his head and therefore only there hair is growing. Also interesting is his mighty mimic even without eyebrows. Even in his sleep. When he's frowning or wrinkling his forehead, even when he smiles. It's amazing._

_Before he goes to sleep he showers. The first time I slept next to him, I couldn't have looked more surprised back then. Eustass-ya is really a clean and tidy one in contrast to my own assumption. When he knew that I have that knowledge he would demand that and try to kill me. That thought alone makes me smile. The most feared of us rookies, with the highest bounty, puts great store on hygiene. I was surprised, pleased surprised._

_His body wash smells like a mix of tropical forest and the sea. I like it. A lot. But I would never tell him that one. Not even that I like his own scent the most after all. I love it when that certain smell of tropical forest, warmth, the sea and metal is surrounding me... Eustass-ya.”_

Sighing Trafalgar Law stopped his thoughts, which were sometimes really strange, but that doesn't matter, they were HIS thoughts and they could be like they can. Why he's sighing? Easy! It wasn't fair! Eustass Kid lying beside him in bed, sleeping the sleep of the innocent and he? He was wide awake and couldn't sleep. In those moments he grudged his illness, which couldn't let him sleep in peace like the redhead beside him. Slowly he lifted his hand. Should he? Without doing a thing he let his hand softly fall and stroked through the not spiked up hair. For everyone else it would be strange seeing him like that, but not him. He knows Eustass like that a bit better. He likes it, when the longer strands of hair almost framing his markedly face. Softly he traced the places where the eyebrows should have been. With his forefinger he traveled along the once broken nasal bone. It didn’t got the right treatment back then and grew together rather crooked. It looked terrifying, but for him - a doctor - it was also rather attractive. 

From the tip of that nose his curious feeling finger dropped to those tempting lips. They aren’t painted for a change. When Law had to be honest, he had to admit, that Kid looked rather handsome without that grotesque painting. A soft smile worked it’s way up onto his own thin lips and he slowly leaned forward, he wanted to feel this once not painted mouth on his own.

“Can’t sleep again, can ya Trafalgar?”   
A sudden deep and tired voice sounded from underneath him. Blinking he looked directly into amber eyes. A smirk was tugging on the corners of his mouth. “How could I, if a certain Rookie wasn’t deforesting the whole archipelago right next to me?” Satisfied with this metaphor he pulled the insomniac doctor more towards his wide chest, resting his hand on the neck of the shorter and began to stroke him there. Sometimes Law felt a little bit kidded thanks to this. What was the muscle for a brain was thinking he was? A house kitten, which he could stroke and cuddle when he wants to? At the same time he didn’t want the other to stop that either. It felt really good. Sighing he rested his head on the naked chest. Immediately he got surrounded by the warmth and he could hear something, which had gotten some kind of a lullaby for him.

“Ba-bump…. Ba-bump…. Ba-bump…”

In his own steady rhythm Eustass heart was pounding away right underneath his ear and he smiled because of this. “Maybe ya should see a doc, Trafalgar… a different one, ya know?” The other just lifted his head and watched the other’s face with a deep frown and not a second later - when he was about to answer - he suddenly landed on his back and he blinked up to Kid in confusion. 

“And that’s going to what, when it’s done, Eustass-ya?” The sneer was dripping from his words and now it was Kid who pulled a face. He even growled and bared his white and straight teeth while doing so. Like a predator. Why did this comparison came just right now? Slowly he wrapped his arms around the thick neck of the younger and he pushed up the hanging hair. “What do you think it’s going to be, Trafalgar? I’m gonna eat you up completely. Neck and crop from the bottom to the top. I’m gonna make you mine.” He growled with his deep baritone and a light shiver was running up and down the body of the surgeon of death. Law pleaded internal that the other hadn’t noticed it, but Kid had looked out for that. He knew him quite well now. Too well for his liking. Slowly it grew more and more dangerously. He didn’t even knew himself why he was still playing this game with the fire. “We shouldn’t do this anymore, Eustass-ya.”

The raven underneath looked up with already slightly hazing golden eyes, right into almost brighten up amber ones. Law gulped down hard and he knew why was so addicted towards the younger.

The danger, which Kid breathed with each intake of air, which he showed with each movement, which he spoke with each word, that’s what got him attracted more and more, That was WHAT got him so aroused. He felt one of those paw like hand at his hip and he got pulled up at it the next moment. His crotch collided with the one of the taller, making both moan. There was another reason why he was still playing this game. This fire, which Kid had lightened up had grown into a wildfire, which couldn’t be stopped. Normally he wasn’t like this, but Eustass provokes it everytime. At first he had fought it, got his hackles up like an animal. But he got run down. 

He moaned softly, when he suddenly felt something wet gracing along the crook of his neck. “Wh… what…”, he mumbled slightly sluggish and could feel the known maniac grin at his sensitive spot at his neck. “You’re drifting again, Trafalgar.” Like to underline his words he scratched along his warm and tanned skin. Eliciting a shaky intake of breath from the older man. That alone made his pulse skyrocketing and his heart pumped more blood into his groin. His erection pressed hard and demanding against the fabric of his shorts. “That’s all your fault…” Kid growled that along his ear and he pressed his hips down against Law’s. Said man’s eyes widened at this as he realised what Eustass was talking about right now. It was his fault. He admitted one of his weaknesses in front of him. **Himself**. _He_ was the weakness of the feared Rookie.

With a pleased grin he rubbed, no even scratched, along the other’s neck and pressed his pelvis up. At the same time he pushed the annoying fabric down his own hips. Kid watched him with hunger obvious in his eyes, licking his slim lips, before he leaned down towards Law’s mouth and kissed him passionately. 

He willingly gave himself to the younger. Still. Just a little more he would accept this to happen to him, what Kid was doing with him, but if he was taking too long then Law would take what he wants anyway. But the other knew him, just too well. He pushed down his own shorts and got rid off the others as well, threw both aside, unfazed. Again his gaze glided along his now complete naked body and a satisfied grin crept onto his face, when he leaned down towards his neck again and kissed along the soft skin there.

Law didn’t need and didn’t want a too long prolonged foreplay. Who knew how much time they had for each other this time? His crew was going to get suspicious of it, when he was gone for too long. Are they already suspecting something? Penguin for sure as well as Shachi. Not Bepo tho, he didn’t really care about this, as long as he gets his tender love caring. A sharp intake of air through gritted teeth. „You nuts?“ hissing he looked down at himself in anger just to see another furious face of a certain redhead looking straight back at him. „You’re fucking drifting again!” He grumbled and licked apologizing along the nippel he just had bitten a moment ago. Yes he should stop wasting his time thinking about contingencies.

The next doing of Kid let him gasp for air, because right this moment a not really slim finger made its way through the tight ring of muscle. He wrapped both of his arms around his neck and pulled him more towards him, kissing him with determination to distract himself from the upcoming pain. Dammit, he knew what was coming right at him, but like always it hurted at first. His body knew as well what was going to happen and so he relaxed again around that finger. But it disappeared again. Law blinked a few times and he heard a certain sound and he knew Kid had gotten the lube. Thankfully. The friction would had hurt too much right now. 

A moment later he felt two fingers pushing into him and shortly after a third as well. Kid began to stretch him for real and he yawned for more. Law got used to the stretching feeling the other was inflicting on him. With a sigh he took him in deeper, even moved against the fingers inside of him. He pushed his hips up, moving against him in a soft rhythm and got rewarded by an aroused snarl from the other. “Go on, Eustass-ya. We don’t have all day. Your… little friend… seem to be impatient itself?“ He grinned lopsided and he just wanted one thing, that Kid would already sink himself into him and be as close as possible. Again the pale skinned man grabbed the tube with thlear lube and spread a good amount of it on his thick and delicious cock. A moment later the bearded man could already feel the tip breaching his ring of muscles. He could still feel the hand on the lower part of his body. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes. It was one thing to take those fingers, but having this thick cock was a whole different league. Breathing hectically through his open mouth he pulled Kid down towards himself, kissing him wild, playing with his tongue and the other was just too willing to answer it.

During their fight over their dominance in that kiss, Eustass moved even deeper inside of his rival and partner. With a grin the younger recognized the whimpering which left Law and he always tried to suppress. He always loved those little noises which leaves the older man underneath him. Most of the time Law wasn’t really aware of this and Kid was glad. Guided by those he began to move a bit more, the impulsive man couldn’t hold back any longer himself. Slowly he pulled out almost completely just to push completely into him the next moment. „Ahhh~ Eustass-ya~“

Law moaned breathless and his slim and lilith body arched against him in a perfect bow. With Kid’s healthy hand he pinned the hip down against the mattress and he pounded relentlessly into the older’s winding body underneath him. “You… lemme… go… damn…” That growl from his wildcat immediately, burying his claws into his flesh but at the same time he moved harder against Kid, tightening around his already throbbing shaft inside of him. He wouldn’t hold on for long. It would have been just a quick thing both of them knew that from the start. So he let go of the hip of the older, wrapping his hand around the hard erection of Trafalgar. In the same merciless pounding, he rubbed along it.

Breathing widely against the neck of the pale man above him he could hold back anymore after all and he bit into the soft, whitish and pale flesh, which made the other moan loudly. He could almost taste the end on the tip of his tongue. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad and Kid would give it to him, he knew it. He would give it to him on a silver platter. “Law… Law… come for me… my wildcat.” The dark and deep growl of the younger beside his ear elicited more of those almost animalistic growled and in the end his whole body reacted to it. He couldn’t hold back any longer and his load pumped out of him and over the still moving hand around it. “Kiiiii~d!” He almost yelled and wrapped himself around the other with his whole body. But not only on the outside, but also from the inside, that’s why the redhead was almost unable to move at all. Kid hold everything together. Not for long. Not for any longer, because there was the end. He reached the peak and he took the fall. With a deep growl he pounded hard into the tight channel and let the sperm flow out of him, never going to fulfill its purpose at all, but he never mind that anyway. Not when he got Law at his side.

Just a few times more were his hips stuttering forward against the lower body of the older, squeezing out the last drops out of his slowly limp growing cock. Growling softly, Kid pulled out of him and slumped down onto the mattress and Law was about to protest thanks to it, but got pulled down immediately with his upper body on top of his chest. “Oh yes… happy birthday, Trafalgar.” surprised by this he lifted his head about lazy and looked down into the mightily pleased face of his lover and smiled softly himself. „Thanks... Eustass-ya.“, he breathed those words along the others chest and the nice sandman came to visit him at least as well, after he had watched their doing. The raven pulled up the blanket to cover both their bodies with it.

All the thoughts of the coming day were completely not relevant in this peaceful moment they shared. A happy birthday indeed.


End file.
